


Глава клана Учиха

by AliciaRaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: Я полгода вместо тебя разбираюсь с делами клана. Скоро они начнут путаться, кто из нас глава.





	Глава клана Учиха

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную битву в команду WTF Naruto 2019.

— Я дома, — с порога сообщил Мадара в пространство и сбросил тяжёлый плащ с клановым моном.

Он не очень-то рассчитывал на ответ, но из-за неплотно сдвинутых фусума отозвался недовольный голос:

— С возвращением. Дверь закрой, дует.

Мадара привычно щёлкнул замком не глядя, разулся и прошёл по гладким тёплым доскам пола в комнату, где его брат изучал какой-то свиток, окружённый целой горой других таких же бумаг. Рядом стояла домашняя жаровня и поднос с чайником. В два шага переступив через свитки, Мадара опустился на пол по другую сторону подноса, наполнил чашку и поднёс к губам. Когда Изуна был в хорошем настроении, он заваривал чай так изумительно, что можно было душу продать за него. Сейчас явно был не тот случай, но чай всё равно порадовал, таял на языке мягкой сладостью с тонким свежим послевкусием. Неторопливо смакуя каждый глоток, Мадара с интересом наблюдал, как младший брат сосредоточенно покусывает кончик кисти:

— Снова отобрал у кого-то секретные техники?

— Всего лишь подсчитываю, во сколько нам обойдётся вклад в очередную идиотскую затею твоего дорогого друга, — пожал плечами Изуна. — Как всё прошло?

— Через месяц женим Хашираму на Мито-химе. Он цветёт, как весенняя сакура, даже смотреть страшно, — ухмыльнулся Мадара. — Но клянусь, лучше бы я вышел на бой против целой армии, чем ругался со старейшинами за каждую запятую этого договора! Тем более что от самого Хаши толку было чуть.

— Как и всегда, — вставил Изуна.

Покачав головой, Мадара отставил пустую чашку и притянул его за плечо. Изуна напрягся, упрямо нахмурился, но Мадара всё равно развернул его к себе за подбородок и прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Не всегда, — твёрдо произнёс он, глядя в глаза брата. В свои собственные глаза. Отблески вечернего солнца оставляли золотые искры на длинных чёрных ресницах Изуны, и от этого зрелища вновь стало горячо и больно глубоко в груди.

Он помнил до сих пор с режущей ясностью, как текла сквозь пальцы кровь из раны Изуны, как трясло от невыносимого отчаяния и ужаса на краю потери, как он выдохнул сквозь зубы, глядя в глаза Хашираме: «Будет тебе мир, только спаси моего брата!»

Потом, конечно, Изуна обложил его самыми грязными ругательствами, какие только вспомнил, и не разговаривал с ним почти месяц. Но Мадара не хотел даже представлять, что было бы, если бы Сенджу _не успел_.

Тёплые мягкие губы прикоснулись к его губам, отвлекая от воспоминаний. Изуна сразу же отстранился и улыбнулся — той открытой и ласковой улыбкой, которую знал только его старший брат.

— Я с тобой, — тихо напомнил он. — Я здесь.

Мадара рывком сгрёб его в охапку и прижал к себе, коснулся губами шеи там, где под кожей тонкой нитью билась жизнь.

Здесь. Живой.

— Да, — глухо откликнулся он, уткнувшись в плечо Изуны.

— Всё в порядке. Ты просто устал. — Изуна зарылся пальцами в его волосы, рассеянно пропуская меж пальцев жёсткие колючие пряди.

— Чушь, — буркнул Мадара, не поднимая головы. — Я никогда не устаю! Тем более, меня ждёт совещание насчёт расширения земли клана, я зашёл всего-то на минуту...

— Никто тебя не ждёт, успокойся. Я провёл совещание, пока ты отстаивал свои запятые перед Узумаки. Тебе осталось только просмотреть и утвердить проект.

— Ты? — Мадара рывком отстранился.

Изуна скептически поднял бровь:

— Я уже полгода вместо тебя разбираюсь с делами клана, между прочим. Скоро они начнут путаться, кто из нас глава.

— А это мысль! Ты прав, — Мадара неожиданно оживился, встряхнулся и огляделся по сторонам. Выхватил из вороха свитков на полу чистый листок бумаги и придвинул к себе тушечницу.

— Что ты опять затеял? — младший Учиха сунулся было ему под руку, но был безжалостно задвинут локтем.

Быстрыми небрежными штрихами Мадара набросал приказ, размашисто подписался и помахал листком, дожидаясь, пока тушь высохнет. И с довольной улыбкой протянул его Изуне. Пробежавшись взглядом по иероглифам, тот едва не поперхнулся:

— Приказ о смене главы клана? Ты с ума сошёл?!

— Почему же? Ты совершенно прав — в последнее время я забросил наши дела, и без тебя всё давно развалилось бы. И раз ты всё равно занимаешься этим, почему бы не официально?

— Но это же… Ты же всю жизнь шёл к этому, мы оба шли… Проклятье, Мадара, как ты можешь так просто отказываться от своего звания?! — Изуна порывисто вскочил, задыхаясь. — Или наш клан больше ничего не значит для тебя?!

— Значит, и гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь, — властно оборвал Мадара и растянулся на циновке, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Именно поэтому я и хочу отдать власть над ним тебе — единственному, кому я доверяю безоговорочно, и кто будет заботиться об Учиха не хуже, чем я.

Изуна открыл было рот, потом закрыл. Вновь опустился на пол, рассеянно дёргая себя за кончик хвоста.

— Я не понимаю, — беспомощно сказал он. — Но если ты окончательно решил… Только не надейся, что я так же легко уступлю, если ты вдруг передумаешь!

Мадара бросил на него выразительный взгляд. Некоторое время Изуна пристально всматривался в его глаза, словно надеялся прочитать в них объяснение происходящему, а потом успокоился. Выпрямился, торжествующе ухмыльнулся и ткнул его в бок:

— Значит, ты наконец признал, что мне удалось превзойти тебя!

Мадара перехватил его руку, дёрнул и рывком перекатился, прижав Изуну спиной к полу.

— Не зарывайся, братец, — негромко посоветовал, почти касаясь губами его приоткрытых губ. — Я — первый советник хокаге. Мы по-прежнему равны.

— Как скажешь, — фыркнул тот.

— Вот и славно. Что же, Изуна-сама, — Мадара прищурился и наклонился ещё чуть ниже, — покажите мне теперь ваш проект.


End file.
